Power Rangers Fanon Wiki:Style Guide/Photos
UNDER CONSTRUCTION! On this wiki, we try to avoid having duplicate images uploaded. You can check yourself if you uploaded a duplicated image by using and typing in whatever your image is called. However on this page we have listed some of the general images that are sometimes re-uploaded onto the wiki, use these instead of uploading an image yourself. You can just click on any of the images here to see what they are called and just upload them onto your page. Rangers= Go-red.png Go-blue.png Go-yellow.png Go-yellowf.png Go-pink.png Go-green.png Jakq-spade.png Jakq-diamond.png Jakq-heart.png Jakq-clover.png Jakq-bigone.png Jakq-bigonef.png Battle-japan.png Battle-france.png Battle-cossack.png Battle-cossackf.png Battle-kenya.png Battle-america.png Denzi-red.png Denzi-blue.png Denzi-yellow.png Denzi-yellowf.png Denzi-green.png Denzi-pink.png Vul-red.png Vul-blue.png Vul-yellow.png Vul-yellowf.png Goggle-red.png Goggle-black.png Goggle-blue.png Goggle-yellow.png Goggle-yellowf.png Goggle-pink.png Dyna-red.png Dyna-black.png Dynablack battletector.jpg Dyna-blue.png Dyna-yellow.png Dyna-yellowf.png Dyna-pink.png Dyna-pinkm.png Bio-red.png Bio-green.png Bio-blue.png Bio-yellow.png Bio-pink.png Magne_Warrior.png Change-red.png Change-black.png Change-blue.png Change-white.png Change-pink.png Flash-red.png Flash-green.png Flash-greenf.png Flash-blue.png Flash-yellow.png Flash-pink.png Flash-pinkm.png Mask-red.png Mask-black.png Mask-blue.png Mask-yellow.png Mask-pink.png Mask-green.png Live-red.png Live-yellow.png Live-yellowf.png Live-blue.png Live-bluem.png Live-black.png Live-blackf.png Live-green.png Turbo-red.png Turbo-black.png Turbo-blue.png Turbo-yellow.png Turbo-yellowf.png Turbo-pink.png Five-red.png Five Tector FiveRed.jpg Five-blue.png Five Tector FiveBlue.jpg Five-black.png Five Tector FiveBlack.jpg Five-pink.png Five-pinkm.png Five Tector FivePink.jpg Five-yellow.png Five Tector FiveYellow.jpg Jet-red.png Jet-black.png Jet-yellow.png Jet-yellowf.png Jet-white.png Jet-blue.png Jet-bluem.png / Mmpr-red.png Mmpr-armoredred.png Mmpr-armoredred2.png Mmpr-black.png Mmpr-armoredblack.png Mmpr-blackdefendervest.jpg Mmpr-blue.png Mmpr-yellow.png Zyu-yellow.png Mmpr-yellowf.png Mmpr-pink.png Mmpr-pinkm.png Mmpr-green.png Mmpr-green2.png Mmpr-green3.png Mmpr-green4.png Dai-red.png Dai-green.png Dai-greenf.png Dai-blue.png Dai-yellow.png Dai-yellowf.png Dai-pink.png Dai-pinkm.png Mmpr-white.png Prtm-white.png Prm-whiteninjetti.jpg Prtm-red.png Prm-redninjetti.jpg Prtm-black.png Prm-blackninjetti.jpg Prtm-blue.png Prm-blueninjetti.jpg Prtm-yellow.png Prm-yellowninjetti.jpg Prtm-pink.png Prm-pinkninjetti.jpg / Mmpr-whiteninja.jpg Mmpr-redninja.jpg Mmpr-blackninja.jpg Mmpr-blueninja.jpg Mmpr-yellowninja.jpg Mmpr-pinkninja.jpg / Mmar-red.png Mmar-white.png Mmar-blue.png Mmar-yellow.png Mmar-yellowf.png Mmar-black.png Mmar-blackf.png Mmpr-ninjor.png Mmpr-ninjorfury.png / Prz-red.png Prz-green.png Prz-blue.png Prz-yellow.png Prz-pink.png Prz-gold.png Prz-auric.png / Prt-red.png Prt-blue.png Prt-green.png Prt-yellow.png Prt-pink.png Prt-phantom.png Prt-bluesenturion.png / Pris-red.png Pris-black.png Pris-blue.png Pris-yellow.png Pris-pink.png Pris-silver.png Pris-silverf.png Psycho-red.png Psycho-black.png Psycho-blue.png Psycho-yellow.png Psycho-pink.png Psycho-silver.png / Prlg-red.png Prlg-redf.png Prlg-redlights.jpg Prlg-green.png Prlg-greenlights.jpg Prlg-blue.png Prlg-bluelights.jpg Prlg-yellow.png Prlg-yellowf.png Prlg-yellowlights.jpg Prlg-pink.png Prlg-pinklights.jpg Prlg-magna.png / Prlr-red.png Prlr-blue.png Prlr-green.png Prlr-yellow.png Prlr-yellowf.png Prlr-pink.png Prlr-titanium.png Prlr-sieg.png Prlr-siegjeanne.png / Prtf-red.png Prtf-pink.png Prtf-blue.png Prtf-yellow.png Prtf-yellowf.png Prtf-green.png Prtf-quantum.png / Prwf-red.png Prwf-yellow.png Prwf-yellowf.png Prwf-blue.png Prwf-black.png Prwf-white.png Prwf-lunar.png / Prns-red.png Prns-blue.png Prns-bluem.png Prns-yellow.png Prns-yellowf.png Prns-crimson.png Prns-navy.png Prns-navyf.png Prns-samurai.png Prns-supergreen.png / Prdt-red.png Prdt-blue.png Prdt-yellow.png Prdt-black.png Prdt-white.png Prdt-whitef.png Prdt-triassic.jpg Prdt Triassic Battlizer.png / Prspd-red.png Prspd-redswat.png Prspd-redcyber.png Prspd-redsonic.png Prspd-fire.png Deka-red-swat-neo.png Prspd-blue.png Prspd-blueswat.png Prspd-green.png Prspd-greenswat.png Prspd-yellow.png Prspd-yellowswat.png Deka-yellow-swat-neo.png Prspd-pink.png Prspd-pinkswat.png Prspd-omega.png Prspd-shadow.png Prspd-kat.png Prspd-nova.png Prspd-ared.png Prspd-ablue.png Prspd-agreen.png Prspd-ayellow.png Prspd-apink.png Prspd-gold.png Prspd-orange.png / Prmf-red.png Prmf-redf.png Prmf-legendred.png Prmf-yellow.png Prmf-yellowf.png Prmf-legendyellow.png Prmf-blue.png Prmf-bluem.png Prmf-legendblue.png Prmf-pink.png Prmf-legendrpink.png Prmf-green.png Prmf-legendgreen.png Prmf-solaris.png Prmf-white.png Prmf-leanbow.png Prmf-koragg.png / Proo-red.png Proo-reddefender.jpg Proo-black.png Proo-blackdefender.jpg Proo-blue.png Proo-bluedefender.jpg Proo-yellow.png Proo-yellowdefender.jpg Proo-pink.png Proo-pinkdefender.jpg Proo-mercury.png Proo-mercurydefender.jpg Proo-sentinelknight.png / Prjf-red.png Prjf-masterred.png Prjf-strikeriderred.jpg Prjf-redf.png Prjf-yellow.png Prjf-masteryellow.png Prjf-blue.png Prjf-masterblue.png Prjf-wolf.png Prjf-rhino.png Prjf-rhinof.png Prjf-lion.png Prjf-phantombeastking.png Prjf-chameleon.png Prjf-phoenix.png Prjf-elephant.png Prjf-bat.png Prjf-shark.png / Prrpm-red.png Prrpm-redshark.png Prrpm-redf.png Prrpm-blue.png Prrpm-yellow.png Prrpm-green.png Prrpm-black.png Prrpm-blackf.png Prrpm-gold.png Prrpm-silver.png Prrpm-silverm.png Go-on-wings.png Mammoth Ranger toy.jpg T-Rex Ranger toy.jpg Triceratops Ranger toy.jpg ( ) / Prs-red.png Prs-superred.png Prs-sharkred.png Shogun-red.png Prs-forestred.png Prs-darkred.png Prss-red.png Prss-superred.png Prs-blue.png Prs-superblue.png Shogun-blue.png Prs-forestblue.png Prs-pink.png Prs-superpink.png Pink Shogun.png Prs-green.png Prs-supergreen.png Prs-sharkgreen.png Shogun-green.png Prs-forestgreen.png Prs-yellow.png Prs-superyellow.png Yellow Shogun.png Prs-forestyellow.png Prs-gold.png Prs-supergold.png Prs-sharkgold.png Prs-forestgold.png / Prm-red.png Prm-ultrared.png Prm-pink.png Prm-ultrapink.png Prm-black.png Prm-ultrablack.png Prm-yellow.png Prm-ultrayellow.png Prm-blue.png Prm-ultrablue.png Prm-knight.png Prm-darkknight.png Prm-green.png / Prsm-red.png Gokai-redgold.png Gokai-redsilver.png Prsm-blue.png Gokai-bluegold.png Prsm-yellow.png Gokai-yellowgold.png Prsm-green.png Gokai-greengold.png Prsm-pink.png Gokai-pinkgold.png Prsm-silver.png Prsm-silvergold.png Prsm-christmas.png / Buster-red.png Buster-pcred.png Buster-blue.png Buster-pcblue.png Buster-yellow.png Buster-pcyellow.png Buster-gold.png Gobuster-evilgold.png Buster-silver.png Buster-dark.png Buddy-cheedanick.png Buddy-gorisakibanana.png Buddy-usadalettuce.png Buddy-beetjstag.png Buddy-enetan.png Dobutsu-red.png Dobutsu-redperfect.png Dobutsu-blue.png Dobutsu-blueperfect.png Dobutsu-yellow.png Dobutsu-yellowperfect.png Dobutsu-gold.png Dobutsu-green.png Dobutsu-black.png / Kyoryu-red.png Kyoryu-red-armedon.png Prdc-drivered.png Prsdc-drivered.png Kyoryu-redcarnival.png Krcsamba.png Krcwestern.png Krcmacho.png Krckungfu.png Kyoryu Red Carnival Samba Special.png Krctv.png Kyoryu-black.png Kyoryu-black-armedon.png Prdc-driveblack.png Prsdc-driveblack.png Kyoryu-blackf.png Kyoryu-blue.png Kyoryu-blue-armedon.png Prdc-driveblue.png Prsdc-driveblue.png Kyoryu-green.png Kyoryu-green-armedon.png Prdc-drivegreen.png Prsdc-drivegreen.png Kyoryu-pink.png Kyoryu-pink-armedon.png Prdc-drivepink.png Prsdc-drivepink.png Kyoryu-gold.png Kyoryu-gold-armed-on.png Prdc-drivegold.png Prsdc-drivegold.png Kyoryu-cyan.png Prdc-driveaqua.png Prsdc-driveaqua.png Kyoryu-cyan2.png Kyoryu-gray.png Kyoryu-gray2.png Prdc-drivegraphite.png Prsdc-drivegraphite.png Kyoryu-violet.png Kyoryu-violet2.png Prdc-drivepurple.png Prsdc-drivepurple.png Kyoryu-silver.png Kyoryu-death.png Kyoryu-navy.png Toq-1red.png Toq-1hyper.png ToQ 1gouwhite.png Toq-black.png Toq-rainbow.png Toq-1blue.png Toq-1yellow.png Toq-1green.png Toq-1pink.png Toq-1orange.png Toq-2blue.png Toq-2hyper.png Toq-2red.png Toq-2yellow.png Toq-2green.png Toq-2pink.png Toq-3yellow.png Toq-3hyper.png Toq-3red.png Toq-3blue.png Toq-3green.png Toq-3pink.png Toq-4green.png Toq-4hyper.png Toq-4red.png Toq-4blue.png Toq-4yellow.png Toq-4pink.png Toq-5pink.png Toq-5hyper.png Toq-5red.png Toq-5blue.png Toq-5yellow.png Toq-5green.png Tqg-toq-6.png Toq-6hyper.png ToQ 7gou.png Toq-rokugo-ticket.png Toq-0black.png Toq-ryoknight.png / Ninnin-red.png AkaNinger Clothes Change.jpg Chozetsu AkaNinger.png Ninnin-blue.png Chozetsu AoNinger.png Ninnin-yellow.png Ninnin-yellowf.png Chozetsu KiNinger.png Ninnin-white.png Ninnin-whitem.png Ninnin-pink.png Nin-gold.png StarNinger Clothes Change.jpg Chozetsu StarNinger.png Form star super.png Ninnin-red2.png Ninnin-red3.png Ninnin-green.png Zyuoh-red.png Zyuoh-redgorilla.png Zyuoh-redwhale.png Zyuoh-blue.png Zyuoh-yellow.png Zyuoh-green.png Zyuoh-white.png Zyuoh-blackrhino.png Zyuoh-blackwolf.png Zyuoh-blackcroc.png Zyuoh-orange.png Kyu-red.png Kyu-redsun.png Kyu-redmoon.png Kyu-white.png Kyu-orange.png Kyu-blue.png Kyu-gold.png Kyu-black.png Kyu-silver.png Kyu-metal.png Kyu-Metal2.png Kyu-green.png Kyu-greensun.png Kyu-greenmoon.png Kyu-pink.png Kyu-yellow.png Kyu-yellowpegasus.png Kyu-violet.png Kyu-violet2.png Kyu-skyblue.png Kyu-soldier.png Lupin-red.png Lupin-blue.png Lupin-yellow.png Pat-red.png Pat-green.png Pat-pink.png PatrenUgou.png Lupin-silver.png Pat-gold.png Pr17-red.png Pr17-black.png Pr17-blue.png Pr17-yellow.png Pr17-pink.png ( ) Akiba-red.png Akiba-superred.png Akiba-blue.png Akiba-blue2.png Akiba-yellow.png Akiba-yellow2.png |-| Villains= Coming soon |-| Arsenal= Under construction / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / ( ) / / / / Sin título-0.png|Gaburivolver/Dino Charge Morpher Transformation Gun Giga Gaburevolver.jpg|Giga Gaburivolver/Titano Charge Morpher Goldchanger.png|Gaburichanger/Gold Ptera Morpher Gabutyra DeCarnival.png|Gabutyra De Carnival/T-Rex Super Charge Zord Gabutyra DeCarnival Gun Mode.png|Gabutyra De Carnival Gun Mode/T-Rex Super Charge Morpher GaburiCarnival.png|GaburiCarnival/T-Rex Super Charge Morph Blaster Electro-Beast_Blade_Gaburicalibur.jpg|Gaburicalibur/Dino Saber GaburiCannon.png|Gaburu Cannon/Dino Blade Blaster 061-201408152046 1.jpg|Gaburu Cannon Bayonet Mode/Dino Blade Blaster-Power Blade KentroSpiker.png|Kentrospiker/Dino Spike Fang Shot.jpg|Fang Shot/T-Rex Chopper Redfang.png|Gabutyra Fang/T-Rex Smasher Blackshot.png|Parasa Shot/Para Chopper KyoryuGreen with Shield Lan Slasher.png|Shield Lan Slasher/Triple Spike Blue shield.png|Stego Shield Greenblade.png|Zakutor Slasher/Raptor Claw Pinklance.png|DriceLance/Tricera Drill KyoryuGreen,KyoryuBlue and KyoryuBlack with Slash Shield Shot.png|Slash Shield Shot ZanThunder.png|Zandar Thunder/Gold Ptera Saber Golder Zandar Thunder.jpg|Golder Zandar Thunder SpirtHammer.png|Spirit Hammer Gekiretsu Toppa.jpg|The staple move of the Iron-Shattering Fist style, the Violent Breakthrough/Royal Dino Punch Plezuon Rocket On.jpg|Plezuon Rocket Still_featheredge.jpg|Feather Edge Flute Buster.png|Flute Buster AirBustingPunch.png|Air-Busting Punch Kyoryu_Red_(Deinosgrander).JPG|Kyoryu Red using Deinosgrander/Dino Armor X (Red) kyoryu_deinosgrander_ep16.png|Kyoryu Black using Deinosgrander/Dino Armor X (Black) UltHowlingCan.png Mobuckle.jpg|Standard MoBuckle/Dino Com Kyoryugold_mobuckle2.jpg|Kyoryu Gold's Mobuckle/Dino Com (Gold) photo (4).JPG|Spirit Ranger's Mobuckle/Dino Com (Aqua & Graphite) Victory-Maxium MoBuckle .png|VX MoBuckle DeinoChaser.png|DeinoChaser/Dino Cycle 3159673-image0.jpg|D-Racer ToQchanger.jpg|Transformation Brace ToQ Changer RST-Appli Changer.PNG|Transformation SmarPho Applichanger RainbowPass.jpg|Rainbow Pass in ToQ Buckle Wagon's pass.jpg|Wagon's Rainbow Pass in ToQ Buckle 1396132974220.jpg|Orange-colored Rainbow Pass held by Narutaki ToQ Blaster.png|ToQ Blaster Toqger1.jpg|Renketsu Bazooka Rail Slasher.png|Rail Slasher Home Trigger.png|Home Trigger Shingo Hammer.png|Shingou Hammer Tunnel Ax.png|Tunnel Ax Tekkyou Claw.png|Tekkyou Claw Yudo Breaker.png|Yudo Breaker Daikanten Cannon.png|Daikaiten Cannon / Still ichibantou01.jpg|Ninja Ichibantou/Ninja Star Blade Star_Burger_Changer_(Open_&_Closed).jpg|Ninja StarBurger Ip_csc.png|Chozetsu Shoubu Changer Still ichiban shobutoh01.jpg|Ninja Ichiban-shoubu-tou Gekiatsu-toh.jpg|Gekiatsuto Still gamagamaju01.jpg|Gama Gama Gun/Ninja Blaster (Normal Mode) Still_gamagamaju04.jpg|Gama Gama Gun/Ninja Blaster (Finisher Mode) Still karakurihengen01.jpg|Karakuri Hengen/Ninja Battle Morpher Still karakurihengen02.jpg|Karakuri Hengen Sword/Ninja Battle Morpher Blade Mode Still karakurihengen03.jpg|Karakuri Hengen Bow/Ninja Battle Morpher Bow Mode Still karakurihengen04.jpg|Karakuri Hengen Claw/Ninja Battle Morpher Claw Mode Star_Sword_Gun.jpg|Star Sword-Gun Still_zyuohchanger05.jpg|Zyuoh Changer (Open) Still_zyuohchanger01.jpg|Zyuoh Changer (Closed) Still_zyuohchanger02.jpg|Zyuoh Changer (Transformation Side) Still_zyuohchanger03.jpg|Zyuoh Changer (Summoning Side) Still_zyuohchanger04.jpg|Zyuoh Changer (Combination Side) Still_eaglizer01.jpg|EagRiser Still_zyuohbuster02.jpg|Zyuoh Buster (Sword Mode) Still_zyuohbuster01.jpg|Zyuoh Buster (Blaster Mode) Seiza Blaster.jpg|Seiza Blaster Kyu Sword.jpg|Kyu Sword Kyu Spear.jpg|Kyu Spear Kyu Claw.jpg|Kyu Claw Kyu Crossbow.jpg|Kyu Crossbow Kyu Axe.jpg|Kyu Axe Kyu Sickle.jpg|Kyu Sickle Kyu Rapier.jpg|Kyu Rapier Kyu Shot.jpg|Kyu Shot Kyu Slasher.jpg|Kyu Slasher Ryutsueder.png|Ryutsuder Ryutsueder Staff.jpg|Ryutsuder Staff Mode Ryutsueder Rifle.jpg|Ryutsuder Rifle Mode Houou Sword & Shield.jpg|Houou Blade & Shield Houou Sword.jpg|Houou Blade Houou Shield.jpg|Houou Shield ( ) |-| Collectable Devices= Under construction / / / ( ) / / / / / 01. Aka-Shuriken (Chip-Less).jpg|AkaNinger Shuriken 02. Ao-Shuriken (Chip-Less).jpg|AoNinger Shuriken 03. Ki-Shuriken (Chip-Less).jpg|KiNinger Shuriken 04. Shiro-Shuriken (Chip-Less).jpg|ShiroNinger Shuriken Chiplessmomoningerninshuriken.jpg|MomoNinger Shuriken StarNinger Shuriken (Chip-Less).jpg|StarNinger Shuriken Shinobimaru Shuriken.jpg|OtomoNin Shuriken: Red Dragonmaru Shuriken.jpg|OtomoNin Shuriken: Blue Rodeomaru Shuriken (Chip-Less).JPG|OtomoNin Shuriken: Rodeo Paonmaru Shuriken (Chip-Less).jpg|OtomoNin Shuriken: Paon Ufomaru Shuriken (Chip-Less).jpg|OtomoNin Shuriken: UFO Surfermaru Shuriken (Chip-Less).jpg|OtomoNin Shuriken: Surfer Dinomaru Shuriken (Chip-less).jpg|OtotmoNin Shuriken: Dino Cattura-1443977952.JPG|OtomoNin Shuriken: Lion Blue Shuriken (Image-Less).jpg|AoNinger Shuriken (Image-Less) - seen in episode 1 Yellow Shuriken (Image-Less).jpg|KiNinger Shuriken (Image-Less) - seen in episode 1 White Shuriken (Image-Less).jpg|ShiroNinger Shuriken (Image-Less) - seen in episode 1 Pink Shuriken (Image-Less)1.jpg|MomoNinger Shuriken (Image-Less) - seen in episode 1 Henge_red.png|AkaNinger Shuriken/Red Ninja Power Star Henge_blue.png|AoNinger Shuriken/Blue Ninja Power Star Henge_yellow.png|KiNinger Shuriken/Yellow Ninja Power Star Henge_white.png|ShiroNinger Shuriken/White Ninja Power Star Henge_pink.png|MomoNinger Shuriken/Pink Ninja Power Star Henge_star.png|StarNinger Shuriken/Gold Ninja Power Star Ip_csc.png|Chozetsu Shuriken (on Chozetsu Shoubu Changer) Tsumuji Nin Shuriken.png|Tsumuji Nin Shuriken Henge green.jpg|MidoNinger Shuriken Goton01.png|Goton Shuriken/Element Star (Fire Setting/Mode) Goton02.png|Goton Shuriken/Element Star (Water Setting/Mode) Goton03.png|Goton Shuriken/Element Star (Wood Setting/Forest Mode) Goton04.png|Goton Shuriken/Element Star (Metal Setting/Mode) Goton05.png|Goton Shuriken/Element Star (Earth Setting/Mode) Wind Nin-Shuriken.jpg|Furai Shuriken (Wind Setting) Lightning Nin-Shuriken.jpg|Furai Shuriken (Lightning Setting) Waza04.png|Combination Shuriken/Ninja Fusion Zord Star Waza05.png|Super Combination Shuriken Shuku Shaku Shuku Sho Shuriken.jpg|Shuku Shaku Shuku Sho Shuriken Otomonin 01.png|OtomoNin Shuriken: Red/Robo Red Zord Star Otomonin 02.png|OtomoNin Shuriken: Blue/Dragon Zord Star Otomonin 03.png|OtomoNin Shuriken: Yellow/Nitro Zord Star Otomonin 04.png|OtomoNin Shuriken: White/Kodiak Zord Star Otomonin 05.png|OtomoNin Shuriken: Pink/Zoom Zord Star Otomonin 06.png|OtomoNin Shuriken: Bison/Bull Zord Star Otomonin 07.png|OtomoNin Shuriken: Paon/Rumble Tusk Zord Star Otomonin 08.png|OtomoNin Shuriken: UFO/Astro Zord Star Otomonin 09.png|OtomoNin Shuriken: Surfer/Sub Surfer Zord Star Otomonin EX.png|OtomoNin Shuriken: Dino Otomonin 10.png|OtomoNin Shuriken: Lion Otomonin 11.png|OtomoNin Shuriken: Gekiatsu Waza01.png|Kakuranger Shuriken Waza02.png|Hurricaneger Shuriken Waza06.png|Jiraiya Shuriken NS - Tridoron.jpg|Tridoron Shuriken Dark AkaNinger Shuriken.jpg|Dark AkaNinger's Shuriken KoromogaeShuriken.jpg|Koromogae Shuriken AkaNingerIshouisshiNinShuriken.jpg|AkaNinger Ishouisshi Nin Shuriken StarNingerIshouisshiNinShuriken.jpg|StarNinger Ishouisshi Nin Shuriken Ultimate-Shuriken.png|Shukyoku Nin Shuriken Green Shuriken (Igasaki-clan emblem only).png|MidoNinger Shuriken (Igasaki-clan emblem only) - seen in episode 47 Goton_y02.png|Goton Yo Shuriken (Growth Setting) Goton_y01.png|Goton Yo Shuriken (Fusion Setting) Goton_y03.png|Goton Yo Shuriken (Summon Setting) Goton_y04.png|Goton Yo Shuriken (Fear Absorption Setting) Goton_y05.png|Goton Yo Shuriken (Nintality Absorption Setting) Gasyadokuro.png|Gashadokuro Yo Shuriken USK-Kyutama 01.png|Shishi Kyutama USK-Kyutama 01 (Empty).png|Shishi Kyutama (Empty) USK-Kyutama 02.png|Sasori Kyutama USK-Kyutama 02 (Empty).png|Sasori Kyutama (Empty) USK-Kyutama 03.png|Ookami Kyutama USK-Kyutama 03 (Empty).png|Ookami Kyutama (Empty) USK-Kyutama 04.png|Tenbin Kyutama USK-Kyutama 04 (Empty).png|Tenbin Kyutama (Empty) USK-Kyutama 05.png|Oushi Kyutama USK-Kyutama 05 (Empty).png|Oushi Kyutama (Empty) USK-Kyutama 06.png|Hebitsukai Kyutama USK-Kyutama 06 (Empty).png|Hebitsukai Kyutama (Empty) USK-Kyutama 07.png|Chameleon Kyutama USK-Kyutama 07 (Empty).png|Chameleon Kyutama (Empty) USK-Kyutama 08.png|Washi Kyutama USK-Kyutama 08 (Empty).png|Washi Kyutama (Empty) USK-Kyutama 09.png|Kajiki Kyutama USK-Kyutama 09 (Empty).png|Kajiki Kyutama (Empty) USK-Kyutama 10.png|Ryu Kyutama USK-Kyutama 10 (Empty).png|Ryu Kyutama (Empty) USK-Kyutama 11.png|Koguma Kyutama USK-Kyutama 11 (Empty).png|Koguma Kyutama (Empty) USK-Kyutama 12.png|Houou Kyutama USK-Kyutama 12 (Empty).png|Houou Kyutama (Empty) USK-Kyutama 13.png|Orion Kyutama USK-Kyutama 14.png|Tokei Kyutama USK-Kyutama 15.png|Ushikai Kyutama USK-Kyutama 16.png|Hebi Kyutama USK-Kyutama 17.png|Pump Kyutama USK-Kyutama 18.png|Hercules Kyutama USK-Kyutama 19.png|Rashinban Kyutama USK-Kyutama 20.png|Bouenkyou Kyutama USK-Kyutama 21.png|Kani Kyutama USK-Kyutama 22.png|Ooguma Kyutama USK-Kyutama 23.png|Uo Kyutama USK-Kyutama 24.png|Tate Kyutama USK-Kyutama 25.png|Futago Kyutama USK-Kyutama 26.png|Ohitsuji Kyutama USK-Kyutama 27.png|Ikkakuju Kyutama USK-Kyutama 28.png|Mizugame Kyutama USK-Kyutama 29.png|Yagi Kyutama USK-Kyutama 30.png|Kanmuri Kyutama USK-Kyutama 31.png|Centaurus Kyutama USK-Kyutama 32.png|Kujaku Kyutama USK-Kyutama 33.png|Pegasus Kyutama USK-Kyutama 34.png|Kaminoke Kyutama USK-Kyutama 35.png|Ite Kyutama USK-Kyutama 36.png|Perseus Kyutama USK-Kyutama 37.png|Kujira Kyutama USK-Kyutama 38.png|Cassiopeia Kyutama USK-Kyutama 39.png|Tokage Kyutama USK-Kyutama 40.png|Andromeda Kyutama USK-Kyutama 41.png|Genbikyo Kyutama USK-Kyutama 41 v2.png|Genbikyo Kyutama (Altered version) USK-Kyutama 42.png|Ryoken Kyutama USK-Kyutama 43.png|Kirin Kyutama USK-Kyutama 44.png|Tobiuo Kyutama USK-Kyutama 45.png|Karasu Kyutama USK-Kyutama 46.png|Jyogi Kyutama USK-Kyutama 47.png|Choukokushitsu Kyutama USK-Kyutama 48.png|Iruka Kyutama USK-Kyutama 49.png|Compass Kyutama USK-Kyutama 50.png|Saidan Kyutama USK-Kyutama 51.png|Otome Kyutama USK-Kyutama 52.png|Ooinu Kyutama USK-Kyutama 53.png|Sankaku Kyutama USK-Kyutama 54.png|Cepheus Kyutama USK-Kyutama 55.png|Koto Kyutama USK-Kyutama 56.png|Hakuchou Kyutama USK-Kyutama 58.png|Hato Kyutama Kyutama 59.png|Gaka Kyutama USK-Kyutama 60.png|Eridanus Kyutama USK-Kyutama 62.png|Gyosha Kyutama USK-Kyutama 64.png|Cup Kyutama USK-Kyutama 65.png|Mizuhebi Kyutama USK-Kyutama 66.png|Koinu Kyutama USK-Kyutama 67.png|Umihebi Kyutama USK-Kyutama 68.png|Usagi Kyutama USK-Kyutama 69.png|Chokokugu Kyutama USK-Kyutama 72.png|Fuuchou Kyutama USK-Kyutama 77.png|Kojishi Kyutama USK-Kyutama 78.png|Reticle Kyutama Kyutama 79.png|Rokubungi Kyutama Kyutama 80.png|Hachibungi Kyutama USK-Kyutama 81.png|Tsuru Kyutama USK-Kyutama 82.png|Kogitsune Kyutama USK-Kyutama 83.png|Ro Kyutama USK-Kyutama 84.png|Ya Kyutama USK-Kyutama 85.png|Yamaneko Kyutama USK-Kyutama 86.png|Ho Kyutama USK-Kyutama 87.png|Ryukotsu Kyutama USK-Kyutama 88.png|Tomo Kyutama USK-Kyutama 89.png|Argo Kyutama USK-Kyutama 111.png|Cerberus Kyutama USK-Kyutama SP (Kyuranger).png|Kyuranger Kyutama USK-Kyutama SUN.png|Hikari Kyutama (Taiyou Mode) USK-Kyutama MOON.png|Hikari Kyutama (Tsuki Mode) USK-Kyutama 315.png|Saiko Kyutama USK-Dark Kyutama.png|Dark Kyutama USK-Black Hole Kyutama.png|Black Hole Kyutama USK-Kyutama KR.png|Ex-Aid Kyutama EX Kyutama.png|Super Sentai Kyutama (Shishi Red) EX Sasori Orange Super Sentai Kyutama.jpg|Super Sentai Kyutama (Sasori Orange) EX Houou Soldier Super Sentai Kyutama.png|Super Sentai Kyutama (Houou Soldier) EX Shishi Red Orion Super Sentai Kyutama.png|Super Sentai Kyutama (Shishi Red Orion) USK-Kyutama Xmas.png|Xmas Kyutama USK-Kyutama SP (All Voyager).png|All Voyager Kyutama |-| Zords= Under construction / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / ( ) / / / / / DSZ-Cube Condor.png|Cube Condor DSZ-Cube 0.png DSZ-Cube Eagle.png|Cube Eagle DSZ-Cube 1.png DSZ-Cube Shark.png|Cube Shark DSZ-Cube 2.png DSZ-Cube Lion.png|Cube Lion DSZ-Cube 3.png DSZ-Cube Elephant.png|Cube Elephant DSZ-Cube 4.png DSZ-Cube Tiger.png|Cube Tiger DSZ-Cube 5.png DSZ-Cube Gorilla.png|Cube Gorilla DSZ-Cube 6.png DSZ-Cube Crocodile.png|Cube Crocodile DSZ-Cube 7.png DSZ-Cube Wolf.png|Cube Wolf DSZ-Cube 8.png DSZ-Cube Rhinos.png|Cube Rhinos DSZ-Cube Rhinos 78.png DSZ-Cube Whale.png|Cube Whale DSZ-Cube 10.png DSZ-Cube Kirin.png|Cube Kirin DSZ-Cube Aux1.png DSZ-Kirin Bazooka.png DSZ-Cube Mogra.png|Cube Mogura DSZ-Cube Aux2.png DSZ-Cube Kuma.png|Cube Kuma DSZ-Cube Aux3.png DSZ-Cube Panda.png|Cube Panda DSZ-Cube Aux4.png DSZ-Cube Komori.png|Cube Komori DSZ-Cube Aux5.png DSZ-Cube Octopus.png|Cube Octopus DSZ-Cube Aux6.png DSZ-Cube Hyou.png|Cube Hyou DSZ-Cube Aux7.png DSZ-Cube Kamonohashi.png|Cube Kamonohashi DSZ-Cube Aux8.png DSZ-Cube Fukurou.png|Cube Fukurou DSZ-Cube Aux9.png DSZ-Cube Shimauma.png|Cube Shimauma DSZ-Cube Aux10.png USK-Shishi Voyager.png|Shishi Voyager USK-Sasori Voyager.png|Sasori Voyager USK-Ookami Voyager.png|Ookami Voyager USK-Tenbin Voyager.png|Tenbin Voyager USK-Oushi Voyager.png|Oushi Voyager USK-Hebitsukai Voyager.png|Hebitsukai Voyager USK-Chameleon Voyager.png|Chameleon Voyager USK-Washi Voyager.png|Washi Voyager USK-Kajiki Voyager.png|Kajiki Voyager USK-Ryu Voyager.png|Ryu Voyager USK-Kuma Voyager.png|Kuma Voyager USK-Ooguma Voyager.png|Ooguma Voyager USK-Koguma Voyager.png|Koguma Voyager ( ) |-| Megazords= Coming soon